The invention disclosed herein pertains to apparatus for supplying tape to a utilization device such as a device for applying labels to bottles and the like.
The new apparatus is for assuring that as soon as the tape on one roll or coil is expended, there will be a simultaneous starting of tape feed from a standby roll so the supply of tape to the utilization device will never be interrupted. During the time that tape is being supplied from the standby roll, the machine attendant will have time to replace the depleted roll with a new roll of tape and the new roll then becomes the standby roll.
Continuous tape feed devices are generally known. In one type, a drive mechanism including a gear runs continuously in the same direction. The gear is connected with two roll shaped feed elements by means of other gears and two electromagnetically activated switch couplings. Proper timing as well as the energy supply for the switching couplings requires the use of a substantial amount of sophisticated and complex control equipment. Hence, the reliability and durability of this known device is poor.
In another known device for supplying tape from coils the two feed rollers are simultaneously driven continuously and a single counter roller is provided which is supported on a rocking lever, said counter roller alternately functioning with one of the two feed rollers. A disadvantage of this device is that the feed roller, which is not functioning together with the counter roller, slides on the beginning end of the coiled tape. This results in abrasion of the tape and a certain amount of undesired feeding action. In this device, the material located in the standby position must, therefore, be held in place by means of an additional brake which complicates the structure.